Destiny Calls
by Katsushika Kahori
Summary: AU  In a "City of Soul Mates" how is one supposed to react when their irreplaceable, chosen, life partner can't seem to stand the sight of them much less love them?
1. Destiny Calls

_Chapter One (Destiny Calls)_

**Disclaimer: Though it breaks my heart to even **_**think**_** the words, here goes…  
>"I own nothing."<br>**dies from heart break****

**~This is another short idea that popped into my head… with no visible outcome… so I have no idea how this will turn out haha. Totally wrote it spur of the moment! Don't forget to tell me what you think! :D **

_**Also for everyone reading Memories are a Funny Thing sorry about the possible multiple update notifications you probably got! I kept finding these ANNOYING typos and mistakes haha. Ended up redoing it like three times lawlz. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading! :] Enjoy~**_

The dark gray expanse of metal filled the sky before me as I sludged my way through the muddy streets. I'd just turned nineteen and been sent my letter. My life was officially over.

I sighed and kicked at a stone in my path. It just wasn't right if you asked me. In my town, this "City of Soul Mates", life partners were assigned to the inhabitants. Age differences weren't a big deal, the gap ranging anywhere from one to ten years and it was almost unheard of for someone to be assigned a partner before he turned at least twenty-one. The rock clunked into the gutter. I was only nineteen!

Usually one's life was spent in anticipation of being matched but in my case I'd been dreading it since I'd learned about it in the 7th grade. I'd been so excited for my nineteenth birthday; finally I would be able to do all the things adults could. I could own a car, drink, stay out past curfew, and choose my own career, but over all the excitement and joy hung a silent threat; a promise that my freedom would not be my own for long. Soon enough someone else, who I may have never even met, would be thrust into my life to take half of everything I earned and loved.

I grimaced. This was so wacked.

Just two weeks ago my parents had bought me my own car, a shiny red Chevrolet. It was fast, smooth, and everything I treasured. Unfortunately, I only had a couple days to enjoy my new car before they barged into my room, my mother holding a letter in her hand. Even across the room I'd been able to see the blood red, official seal on the back. The look in my mother's eyes had been full of pity and apprehension.

I knew one thing for sure and that was that I didn't want a wife. I didn't want to start out monogamous to one person. I didn't want to be embarrassingly inexperienced the first time we did it. I didn't want to have responsibilities, and especially not for someone else!

I eventually reached the huge double doors, despite my distracted musings and stood numbly outside them for a few minutes relishing my last few seconds as a single man. Suddenly a tall, blonde, stone-faced man brushed past me into the foyer of the building. He took long strides, seeming intent on spending as little time here as possible.

"You and me both pal." I muttered.

Taking a deep breath I pushed my way through the doors and meandered towards the back where I knew they kept The Machine.

The official summons I'd received had more than adequately explained the procedure to me. I shivered remembering what I'd read.

_**Dear resident,**_

_We are pleased to inform you that your partner has been secured._

_In this city we strive to provide and ensure happiness to all our citizens. Your destined lover has been identified and placed in the cryogenic freezer until your pickup date. The date and time can be found at the bottom of this letter. Please try your best to be on time or we cannot be held responsible for what may happen to your lover._

_Once you enter the building a sharp left to the end of the hallway will bring you to the room containing The Machine. There is no need to go anywhere else in the building. There will be a line of others being graced with their loved ones. Enter the line and once you reach the front enter your ID number into the keypad to your left._

_It is advised you stand at the ready, your arms held out._

_6:50PM November 28, 20XX_

I swallowed nervously. I had had no idea that our government worked like that. It was a polite, formal letter but I was no idiot. From what I'd read it sounded as though the others were kidnapped. And what had that been about a cryogenic freezer?

Shaking my head to clear it of the unsavory thoughts and the small amount of water that had rained onto me when I opened the doors, I peered into the pickup room. It was a dank, light gray room; the walls painted to look like cement. There were no windows and the only light came from a few small overhead light bulbs hanging bare, directly from the ceiling. In the middle of the back wall was a vast machine that had a pipe running from the side up into the ceiling behind it. The walls of the machine were bare metal as well with only a few holes where screws and nails had been used to secure the slabs of metal together, but there was a huge chute leading from the front of the machine and pointing downwards. I cocked my head curiously.

Underneath the chute a line had formed which lead back a few feet. I walked slowly towards it and took my place at the end behind a rather short, light brown haired man. As I stopped behind him he turned to glance at me with a bewildered smile. I raised a hand and waved halfheartedly as he stuttered a greeting.

"Your first time?"

I just stared at him.

He blushed and blinked rapidly before turning back around. "Sorry! Of course it is… sorry."

"No problem." I answered but he didn't respond again after that.

Sighing I stuck my fingers in the belt-loops of my pants. This was going to be a long day.

As the line dwindled slowly but surely I felt my anxiety rising. Could you blame me? I may have only been nineteen but even I could grasp the importance of this. This was the person I was going to be spending the rest of my life with! I chewed on my thumbnail as the man in front of me punched in his ID number and looked up.

There was a whooshing noise and suddenly a diminutive blonde girl fell out of the chute and into his arms. Her shoulder length platinum blonde hair looked soft and wispy, her frame thin and supple. The man glanced at her in surprise and in a suspiciously low, heavily accented voice she asked him what his problem was. He blinked helplessly and seeming to give up began walking towards the door still carrying her.

I stepped forward to fill the space he'd left and reaching over typed in my number carefully. Just in time I remembered to hold my arms out and into them dropped my wife. She was light I noted with surprise. Light but with definite strength in her lithe arms. Belatedly I realized that her hair was cropped short, almost a pixie cut, and a strange sandy blonde. It was almost the opposite of the platinum wig that other girl had had. I glanced at her and stepped forward when- Wait a second.

I stared down in shock as emerald eyes opened slowly, blinking a couple times. My mouth dropped open.

"What the fuck! You're a _dude_!"

"Well spotted," was the sarcastic retort.

An English accent my brain observed numbly.

Behind me a long haired girl in a fluffy layered skirt fell into the arms of a stuffy looking man with glasses. He frowned, clearly displeased with the spirited gleam in her light green eyes. He shuffled forward but stopped when he noticed I wasn't moving. I'd turned to see if it had just been me that hadn't actually gotten a "wife". Glancing back he saw, as I did, a shocked albino man stare down at a small yellow chick that tumbled out of the chute and flopped unceremoniously into his waiting hands.

Apparently there was absolutely no rhyme, reason, or sense to this at all I thought feeling somewhat deceived.

The albino man broke into a loud cackle, his eyes wide, and sauntered proudly out of the room triumphantly waving the dazed chick in the air.

A moment later I dimly heard the girl turn to her new partner with a cluck of her tongue.

"I would have preferred the loud one." She said offhandedly.

**Send me reviewssssssssssss pleaseeeeeeee, I will love you forever :3**


	2. Does This Normally Happen To You?

_Chapter Two (Does This Normally Happen to You?)_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. CRY! CRY EVERYONE!**

**Wow, the reviews I got for the first chapter were amazing! Thank you all so much! 3 But I have to say, now I'm feeling the pressure to keep this interesting haha! Unfortunately I still have no plan so I have my fingers crossed it doesn't become too crack-y… _`**

"Well…" I trailed off awkwardly and put my feet up on the table. "What's your name?"

He turned to glance at me indifferently. He'd been rummaging through my cabinets for the last five minutes and I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting annoyed.

"I mean… S'not like we have much choice here… Might as well make the best of it, yah?" I tried again shrugging. "My name's Alfred Jones jus' so yuh know."

"Your grammar is atrocious." Was all he said in response before turning back to the cabinet. "Don't you have any tea is this blasted house?"

I sat bolt upright and sputtered for a moment. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Why did it have to be _him_ of all people! At this point I would have preferred the chicken-thing! Seriously! I stood up and pushed him aside rather roughly.

"I don't." I muttered curtly. "But I do have hot chocolate! That's almost as good." I relaxed slightly smelling the chocolate as I opened the packet. Chocolate could solve almost any problem.

He stood silently by as I boiled some water and got down two mugs, only acknowledging me when he moved aside as I turned on the faucet in the sink. After about two minutes of this I simply couldn't take it anymore and whipped around to see him staring intently at the flames under the teapot. The words on my tongue died instantly as I noticed his eyes.

I had seen his eyes before obviously; when I'd first met him and all the way home when I kept glancing over, but I'd never discerned the depth in them. Now, for the first time I studied them closely, taking in the murky layers of hurt and desperation. As the light from the flame danced across the green I saw fear and dejection.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked quietly.

He jerked as though waking from a dream and stared at me openly for a moment.

"If you have a tea pot why don't you have any tea you damn yank?" He challenged me, the frosty look back in his eyes.

I blinked, taken aback as I watched the liquid fire chill into ice.

"To boil water obviously." I retorted frankly, still surprised.

He blushed slightly and turned on his heel, striding towards the door. "I see. Well I guess I'll just have to go get my own." He said crossly.

Inexplicably, I felt this urge to accompany him but I knew better and hung back. I waited, standing alone by the stove and my cooling hot chocolate until I heard the front door slam shut and then went into the living room in search of a good book to read while I mulled over what had just happened.

Just kidding.

I followed him as quickly as my feet could carry me.

If I had to marry this guy I had every right to tail him. Right?

As I jogged out into the darkening twilight I spied his figure disappearing around the corner at the end of the street. It had been cloudy all day and now I was glad that I'd grabbed an extra jacket to throw on over my layered shirts. I wondered blandly if he'd thought to grab anything warm.

I rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt. There. He was glaring in the window of a shop on the side of the street. Upon further inspection I realized it was the bakery. Why would he be mad at a bunch of pastries?

After about an hour of stop and go, stop and go down side streets and alleys teeming with late night shoppers I began to get bored. He wasn't even looking for tea! (Not that I was thinking of seeing what kind he liked so I could get some…) I glanced up for one last check before heading home when suddenly he ducked into a shop at the end of the road. I sprang to my feet and, dodging people right and left, caught the door and lunged inside.

He'd wandered over to the counter and was staring intently into the glass case that held an assortment of strange necklaces and bracelets and what looked like earrings? I swallowed loudly. I sure hoped those were just earrings.

I hid myself behind a large smoking Indian carving and watched as he ran his fingers lightly across the top of the counter. What was he doing? I held my breath as he raised a fist, seeming to prepare to smash the glass, but he lost steam halfway through the upward motion and just let his hand fall limply back to the surface. The thunk seemed to break something in him and he lurched forward, leaning over the counter, heaving dry sobs. I fell backwards at that moment and felt rather than heard the crash as the free standing curio cabinet behind me came toppling down spilling its contents across the floor. I had just enough time to notice a strange claw shaped thing go spinning towards the back of the shop before I was face to face with an irate Englishman.

"_Whut the fook dah yah think yah're doin' 'ere?_" He seethed, accent intensified in his blinding rage. His teeth were locked together, fists trembling at his side.

Being a buoyant 19 year-old I decided to go with honesty. Honesty's the best policy right?

"I was following you." I said bluntly staring up at him curiously. "By the way, how old are you?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard and he stuttered out, "I'm twenty-three," before remembering that he was supposed to be killing me.

"Really? Cause you look younger…" I replied casually, standing up and dusting my pants off. "And… where are we anyway?"

At first he seemed to be digesting the young comment but then abruptly he glowered at me, pointing a finger in my face and turning red.

"Yah have no right to follow me! Whut were yah thinking? This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Hey!" I said loudly, interrupting him. "I have every right to follow you wherever the _fuck_ I want to. You know why? Because you're my _wife_, that's why."

His mouth dropped open and his arm fell back to his side. I took the momentary lapse in verbal abuse to observe the shop around me. It was dank, full of cobwebs and spiders no doubt. In the corners dark things played when the lights were out and in the middle of the shop its customers huddled in the limited candle light conducting their business as quickly as possible so as to escape while keeping their sunshine souls from being dirtied by the atmosphere surrounding them.

I shivered. This place was really somewhere I never wanted to go again.

"What are you doing?" He asked me suddenly, blinking owlishly up at me.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" I asked disconcerted. Had I said something weird?

"I mean exactly as I said."

"Well Mr. Vague, I suppose I'm following you around, creeping in the shadows and disgusting cobwebs in the middle of the night in the cold to try and learn more about you."

He didn't say anything for a moment before looking away, back towards the front counter. I glanced up at it too just as he looked back at me and waved a hand to the door.

"Let's get out of here." He muttered.

I shrugged and lead the way out; I had no objections to leaving that creepy little place. Once I heard the door close I looked back and gasped. The door was gone. What?

"Come on, let's go." He murmured, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"What- what-what… Where did the door go?" I asked loudly. "We just walked out of it!" I struggled, trying to get back to the shop but he proved far stronger than I'd have thought possible and kept a firm grip on my arm; I was going to have bruises in the morning.

"There's nothing to worry about love. Just keep walking."

My stomach did a rather unpleasant flip at the word 'love' but I managed to keep a straight face. Surely it was just a British thing. I nodded absentmindedly; yes, that had to be it. While I was musing away we'd already crossed several streets and were headed even deeper into yet another shady part of town. All at once I came to my senses and dug my heels into the sidewalk.

"Where the hell are we going now?" I asked breathlessly.

He turned to look at me almost as though he'd forgotten I was there. He glanced down at our linked arms and away furiously, unhooking his arm from mine. Shrugging, he crossed his arms, shivering from the cold. I waited but it looked as though I wasn't getting any more of an answer than that.

Sighing, I took off my jacket and draped it over his shoulders before steering him back towards the warmth of my home. "Come on. Let's just go home already." I muttered tiredly. I had had enough of this for one night.

Strangely, all the way home he didn't struggle or put up a fight in any way; simply following my guiding hands and taking step after step. I was starting to relax as I closed the front door after us and flipped the dead bolt when suddenly his stormy mood returned. In full force.

"You are to never follow me again. Do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes before turning in place to stare him down, arms crossed, leaning against the door. "Oh? And who says?"

"I do."

"And why is that wifey-dearest?" I asked testily trying to piss him off so he'd suit my current frame of mind.

"Because it's _dangerous_."

I blinked, lost for a retort and my arms flopped to my sides. What? What kind of reasoning was that?

He peered down at my jacket still wrapped around his thin frame before removing it and placing it on the chair in the hall. Shoes were removed next and suddenly he was directly in front of me staring me dead in the eyes. I blinked again, shocked.

"Where will I be sleeping?" He asked solemnly.

I snorted and he grimaced. I side-stepped him and took a steps up the staircase spreading my arms before me as I climbed. "Why upstairs of course! That's where bedrooms are! And you don't have to be so formal." I added smiling. After a small frown he finally followed me and I lead him to my room.

Now, I won't lie to you. I knew what marriage meant. I wasn't looking forward to it (really I wasn't) but maybe it'd loosen him up. At least that was my hope. Though if I stayed as nervous as I was I was sure it would just make the atmosphere a hundred times more awkward. Groaning internally I swung the door open and took a sprint at the bed, jumping and landing in the middle with a thump.

When he saw the clothes and personal possessions covering the floor and dresser he took a step back, hand to the door frame. I glanced up from the comic book I'd found under my pillow and tossed it aside, sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Where yuh goin'?" I asked.

He glared up at me almost desperately. "You can't be serious. You really can't be." He was shaking his head and every second he was getting farther and farther out the door.

I leapt up, vaulting across the room and grabbed him knowing he was seconds from trying to make a break for it. He stuttered and thrashed but I kept a firm grip and finally getting to the bed tossed him into the middle. He bounced once or twice before coming to an undignified, rumpled stop. The glare was more pronounced than ever before.

"Don't you think this-"

I cut him off, a finger to his lips and leaned down. "I won't do anything. Promise." I whispered. "Seriously dude, lighten up." I said after a moment, laughing and straightening up. I glanced down to see a furious, almost hurt look cross his face. I frowned in return before continuing. "The thing is… I don't actually have any other beds." I rubbed my head sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting other people you see…" When he still didn't respond I sat on the edge of the bed, my back to him and sighed. "What do you want me to do?" I asked desperately. "I'm at a total loss here."

"What do you mean?" He shifted to a more comfortable position, farther from me on the bed.

"I mean I don't know what to do anymore. I didn't expect this and I'm trying my best here but you're making it really difficult! I'm nervous enough as it is." I turned to stare at him; he was sitting cross-legged facing me. "What should I do so you stop hating me? As much as you don't like it we're stuck together and we might as well make the most of it." I grimaced as my voice slipped farther and farther into a pleading tone but continued anyway. "It sounds weird but… we could be happy I bet. It's not a normal situation but… we could still make it work."

He bit his lip and looked away for a moment playing with the fringe of my bed cover.

"Don't you even have an answer?" I sighed.

"I… don't think you understand the situation…" He finally muttered with difficulty. "I'm not…" He trailed off and didn't appear to have any intention of finishing the sentence.

"Ok. Look." I rearranged myself so I was mirroring his position and reaching forward, grabbed his hands. "Here's what we're going to do." When he looked at me at last I forged on. "You have something you can't tell me, obviously." I rolled my eyes. "But I'm… your husband?" I snorted as I said it; it sounded so wrong. "Anyway, since there's no way out of this and I don't know about you but I don't wanna spend the next couple decades tormenting each other and suffering, we should try out best to get along." I waited until he nodded curtly. "Ok! So here's what I'm thinking. You keep your little secret, it'll get revealed eventually anyway haha and tell me when you're ready? Does that sound reasonable?"

He nodded and kept nodding. When a single tear dripped onto my hands still grasping his I started to feel a little awkward again. Could I just not get a break or something? Was I that depressing and hate-able? I watched him for a moment as he suddenly stilled seeming to come a conclusion.

"Yes. I understand." He finally said quietly.

"Good." I grinned. "Now, can we get some sleep?"

He nodded again and we got up to turn off the light and pull the covers back. Again, I won't lie to you… it was hella awkward with him in bed with me. In his defense it probably would have been awkward no matter who it was, but this guy… I breathed out my nose heavily… something about him just… set me on edge.

"Night." I muttered casually pulling the blanket farther up to my chin and snuggling into the mattress against the chilly night air.

"Good night Alfred."

I sat up swiftly startling him and turning I stared at him through the darkness. "That's so not fair dude." I complained. "You never told me! What's your name?"

He rolled over to return my gaze, his green eyes sparkling in the scant moonlight. "Arthur Kirkland."

**A/N: I think I have an obsession with Arthur's eyes… **("ಥ/0/ಥ)  
><strong>As always, write me many pretty reviews about your thoughts on this! It will make me very happy and motivated! Hehe<strong>


	3. Morning Muffins are S'posed to be Crispy

_Chapter Three (Morning Muffins are S'posed to be Crispy)_

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE. Except the pretty art book I bought at Youmacon!**

**On that note, sorry for the late updates :p I like to try to update once a week but you all know how it is with college trying to ruin my life and all that. Not to mention writing this was like extracting a glass shard from my heel… I just couldn't get it right! ;^;**

**Also I've acquired a new obsession… Can any of you say Homestuck? OHLAWD.**

**And I suggest you listen to Two Worlds by Phil Collins while you read this. XD**

Opening my eyes the next morning I was greeted with an empty bed. I blinked in surprise and suddenly felt my stomach sink. Had he up and left? I twiddled my thumbs staring at the empty space beside me. Was I really that bad? How was I supposed to feel about being dumped by someone who was allegedly my perfect match? It's not like it was my fault that I was his partner…

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, grimacing when I felt the cool floorboards send icy chills up my calves. I wondered numbly if I'd be in trouble with the government; it wasn't like I was responsible for the guy leaving right?

Suddenly I heard a clang from the kitchen followed by a string of curses that would have made the hardiest of sailors cringe. Forgetting my slippers or shirt I jumped up and ran into the kitchen already expecting the worst. What I was met with however, was a sight that would have warmed the most frigid of hearts. There he stood covered head to foot in flour and butter, the apron he was wearing over a huge baggy shirt (he'd most likely snagged it out of my closet this morning) doing nothing to keep him clean. In his hands was a tray of what looked like little lumps of charcoal. Behind him, swirling out of the oven like a fog rolling in off the sea was a cloud of black, opaque smoke. As I was about to comment on the state of his person I noticed the splattering of batter running up the wall; it was almost as though the bowl of mix had exploded right out of his hands.

I felt my face break into a grin and burst out laughing. He scowled in my direction before slamming the tray down on the counter and crossing his arms in a huff.

"Don't worry." I choked out between laughs. "We can have this mess cleaned up in no time."

"You're awfully ungrateful you twit."

"Ungrateful?" I exclaimed, hopping up onto the counter. "How am I ungrateful?"

"I was making this breakfast for you…" He muttered quietly under his breath. "But then I had to go and banjax it…"

Momentarily ignoring his put out expression I cleared my thought. "Excuse me… "Banjax"? What the hell's that?"

"I ruined it. Banjaxed it, you bloody American…" He rolled his eyes.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be harder than I thought if I couldn't even understand the weirdo.

"And you've got mighty bedhead." He added, picking absentmindedly at the burnt squares on the tray.

"I have _what_?" I asked shortly.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Your hair is fucked up." He said loudly with a completely straight face.

I lost it at that. I really did. Cackling like a madman I toppled off the counter and onto the floor in a heap. Rolling around the kitchen I just couldn't seem to get myself under control and I could see the scowl on his face growing and blooming into a fantastic blush as the minutes went by. Finally, realizing that I was slowly digging my grave ever deeper I managed to choke down the laughter and sat up, my head spinning and rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Was it really that funny?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, not really." I chuckled. "It was just so… unexpected. I guess I was just relieved that you hadn't left." I looked away and toyed with the top of my pajama pants.

"O-o-oh… Well…" He trailed off and slowly sat down on the floor across from me, leaning his back against the stove door. "Why would I leave?" He asked finally after a few seconds of silence.

I took a deep breath and blew it out my nose before looking up. "Well, you seemed pretty upset last night… And I don't think I did a very good job of cheering you up." I scratched at my ear self-consciously. "I thought about it for a while last night and… I figured it must be something about me." I sighed. "I don't want to make you put up with me and suffer for years or whatever but… I guess we could go to the government office and talk to them, maybe get you assigned to someone else or whatever… maybe a hot chick this time!" I tried to instill as much optimism and cheer into my voice as I could but it only came out sounding fake and strained.

Had I taken the time to think it through I would have wondered why it hurt so to think of giving him up; to imagine him living with and for someone else, but at the time all I wanted was to wipe the perpetual frown off his face and end this unsettling, heavy atmosphere.

"You what?" His eyes were wide, staring at me desperately. "No you don't have to! Please don't. I'll make sure that-"

"You don't wanna leave?" I asked incredulously.

"I have to! But… you can't come with me." He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to level me with a serious stare but I wasn't falling for it anymore.

"And why is that?" I asked stiffly. "I have a right to know. As of now I'm still your husband." This time the word rolled off my tongue with ease and settled comfortably in my lap.

He stuttered and clapped a hand over his forehead. "Good lord, you just don't quit. I _told _you that this was dangerous. I can't let you get involved." He blushed for a second before continuing, "I don't want anything to happen to you Alfred."

My stomach twirled and jumped when he said my name and I quickly smacked my hands together to stop myself from reaching forward to touch him. This man was clearly bi-polar.

"So… are you in… trouble?" I hedged, leaning forward a little.

He glanced at my briefly before shaking his head in disbelief. The hands that were resting in his lap wound together and he looked at me again, his eyes serious. "Yes. Deep trouble."

"But you can't tell me…"

"No. I can't." He whispered, voice full of regret.

I sighed running my hand through my hair again. "Look, it doesn't work like that. You have to-"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

I froze and stared at him. Did this guy care what happened to me or not?

"I…" He sighed and threw his head back against the stove door. "If I tell you anything you'll be an accomplice. I don't know how this government works and to think that I would be responsible for… whatever happens to you when I could have protected you…" He shook his head sadly.

"_This _government?" I asked flabbergasted.

His head whipped up and he stared at me in horror.

"Well, you've given yourself away this much. Might as well finish and give it up." I reasoned, stretching my legs in front of me. "So spill it dude."

At first I thought it was still a lost cause, a closed door that I didn't have the key to, but eventually he looked down and began to explain in a quiet, melancholy voice what had taken place just the other day.

* * *

><p>"You're a right idiot, you know that?"<p>

"Just calm down, mon cher. We will be there soon!"

"Firstly, I don't even understand what about this is so fascinating to you and secondly, we shouldn't be doing this."

"You need to relax! This will be good for your heart!"

"You always say that." Arthur griped as he jumped over another fallen log. "And so far I've _never _discerned any difference."

"Oh, that is because you don't open your mind and body!" Francis turned to wink seductively, the effect rather lessened by the face he pulled when Arthur hit him soundly over the head with his book. "Trust me, this is what you need." He continued and reaching forward pulled back a cluster of vines to reveal a cement box in the middle of a field.

Walking slowly closer they both felt more than saw the presence of magic swirling through the air. It was emanating from the box, which upon closer inspection was clearly made of some form of old stone; the cracks detailing the sides betraying it's age.

"Francis. What the hell is this?" Arthur muttered standing a ways back from the offending object as his companion strode forward.

"_This _mon ami is the gateway to your freedom!" He spread his arms wide and turned to grin at Arthur who still stood secluded in the shadows of the forest. "Please trust me just this once with your shriveled, old man heart."

"I don't have an old man heart!" Arthur griped. "It's just…"

"It's just that you are afraid." Francis finished for him.

"No. There's no one that I'm interested in, that's all." Arthur looked away, sniffing loudly.

Francis fixed him with a withering look and snorted. "Yes, keep believing that if you must. I however know what the problem truly is! You are bored with this universe! You need someone so interesting that even _you_ can't resist!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. This was a new concept; when had the stupid idiot had the time to think this up?

"Don't try to deny it!" Francis sang. "You are bored with the typical! You are a perverse creature who desires strange, new beings to love!"

Arthur threw the book at him in anger. "I'm not perverse!"

"But you are bored?"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but couldn't think of what to say. Was he bored? He shook his head and taking a deep breath approached the block of ancient cement that Francis was standing next to. "I still don't like where this is going you moron." Was all he said as he came to a stop next to the other.

"You will like it soon enough." Francis said winking. He turned towards the block and threw the cape back off his arms revealing a sprig of Hawthorne. After lying this gently on the rim of the square he brought forth a bottle. Sprinkling its contents over the sprig he suddenly turned and dumped the remainder on Arthur.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Arthur sputtered, shaking his head.

"You need the water." Francis smiled, and for the first time it was devoid of the slightest hint of a sneer or joke. Taking Arthur's hand he lifted him up and deposited him inside the box.

"Don't tell me this is a portal." Arthur muttered in a monotone voice.

"Whatever would make you think that?" Francis asked pouring a bit of water on himself as well before stepping carefully over the rim to stand next to Arthur within the confines of the mysterious cement. It was a tight fit and their shoulders bumped repeatedly in a rather irritating fashion.

"Oh, maybe just the ritual you seem to be performing…" Arthur said sarcastically, attempting to cross his arms in a huff without jostling Francis too much.

"You really are harsh, cheri."

Whatever response was on the tip of Arthur's tongue was lost in the spiraling rush of the wind as it swept upwards in a funnel only to meet at the top and curve back down towards the two wizards. The pressure increased every few seconds or so until Arthur was about ready to rip himself from the spell when abruptly the landscape that could seen through the swirling wind changed to a much more grey tone. The greens and golds of the forest and grass were lost to a dark expanse of cold metal and brick that rose up as though to touch the sky.

Glancing down he noticed Francis lying on the ground at his feet. He seemed winded after the spell; nothing to worry about. It wasn't like Arthur had no idea where he was. It wasn't like Francis was necessary for him to get anywhere. It wasn't a big deal.

"Oi, get up you rotten excuse of a human!" Arthur yelled, roughly nudging Francis in the ribs. He groaned and began to sit up, rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily.

Arthur could have spit fire. "You don't know _where you sent us?_" His clenched his hands at his sides; they were shaking in rage. "How much more or a worthless twat could you be?"

Francis shrugged. "I don't know where we are but I do know this is where we need to be."

"That is the most irresponsible, convoluted line of thinking I've ever had the misfortune to hear!" Arthur whacked the dust off his pants and glanced around again.

They seemed to be in what was a city. It was certainly unlike any city Arthur had ever seen but judging by the buildings and vast amounts of people brushing busily past each other it seemed the most likely guess.

Speaking of vast amounts of people…

"Francis, we need to go. _Get up_. People are staring."

"Merde!" He jumped up and in seconds they were running down the nearest side street. "Ok, let me just think for a moment." He muttered rubbing a hand across his barely discernable beard after they'd come to a stop, sinking to the ground just inside an alcove, invisible to the rest of the townspeople.

"So I have comfortably come to the conclusion that you have in fact teleported us to some-"

He was interrupted by Francis slapping a hand over his mouth and shushing him.

"Quiet, my cranky one, I'm having a thought." Francis leapt up from his spot on the ground and, motioning for Arthur to stay there, ran around the corner. Within a couple minutes, many of which were filled with Arthur calling the Frenchman every name he could think of, Francis returned, this time with a massive grin on his face. "Up, get up! I have our destination!"

Soon they were running though even more back alleyways and across deserted streets. Upon sight of a huge grey building Francis stopped dead and solemnly pointed towards it, turning to look back at Arthur.

"This. This is where you need to be."

"Me?" Arthur asked breathlessly, hands on his knees, winded from the run.

"Yes, mon cher. _You_." Francis grinned evilly and, before Arthur could so much as blink, had cast a binding spell on him.

* * *

><p>"After that I don't remember anything… I woke up in your arms so to speak." Arthur blushed, rubbing absentmindedly at his nose.<p>

"So… this Francis guy, is he still running around somewhere out there?" I asked, jerking a thumb out the window. "Cause that sounds like a shit ton of trouble I don't wanna deal with." I sighed and closed my eyes in exasperation. Did I truly believe this?

"Sorry."

It was barely audible but I still managed to pick it up despite the constant, quiet hum of the refrigerator.

"For what?" I whispered.

Arthur started and stared blankly back at me. He opened and closed his mouth several times before looking away, out the window.

"For lying to you…"

"What'd yah lie about?" I asked in surprise.

"Everything, obviously." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Think if through you sodding nutter. If I'm not even from this planet… how can I be your "partner"?" He bit his lip then and sucked in a breath.

"Oh. _Oh._ Ooooooh." I felt my jaw drop and a curious pain build in my chest. So, I was free of this burden? Arthur could be on his merry way and I could go get my _real _partner and it would be an adorable blonde chick, with great legs and sparkling green eyes-

I blushed. I'd meant brown eyes! _Brown._

"So, what do I do with you?" I blurted out.

Arthur whipped his head around and blinked. I just caught a glimpse of something in his eyes before he lowered his gaze to his lap and clasped his hands together. "Well, I suppose you needn't do anything. I can get home perfectly fine on my own." He sniffed and attempted a dignified expression. "I would appreciate it if you never mentioned this, and don't follow to the shop again. I can't deal with your interference anymore." He stood up and brushed the dust from his pants. "Thank you for an… interesting day."

I felt glued to the floor and couldn't seem to reach up in time to catch the trailing shirt hem as it brushed past me and out the door. I sat there a moment longer thinking; so what if I did let him leave? What then? I could have the relationship I'd hoped for. I could be free of all this strangeness and panic and frustration. I could get a normal wife; one who appreciated me and I could have normal sex with.

I blushed forcibly enough to almost kill myself. How could I even _think _of having sex with him? Had I gone mad?

Suddenly his clear green eyes filled my vision and I swallowed loudly. Had I really gotten that attached to him in one day? Come on Alfred, I scolded myself, impossible. He was a cranky, old, bent out of shape, _dude._ It had been a mistake! It wasn't meant to be.

I glanced at the clock. Two minutes had gone by.

I mean… wouldn't it be better to have a woman? She could cook and her hair would be long and flow around when she walked-

-I pictured Arthur's short, messy, murky blonde hair ruffling in the wind-

- and she could dance with me on Christmas Eve while we listened to some nice, smooth jazz-

-I imagined placing my hands gingerly on Arthur's waist as we spun around a brightly lit, warm living room decorated to the roof with holly berry, mistletoe, wreaths, and lights-

- and in the summer we could go on picnics, especially for the fourth of July-

-In my minds eyes I saw Arthur spreading out a blanket on a patch of grass halfway up a hill. Behind him fireworks began to burst and bloom across the night sky.

I jumped up and shook my head. I _had_ gone mad!

I glanced at the clock again; it'd been five minutes since he'd left.

I bit my lip. If I had in fact fallen in love with him I would regret letting him escape. After all it wasn't like I could just go find him later, he claimed to be from another planet…. But if I didn't love him, what then? What was I supposed to do if my real partner showed up one day? Arthur wasn't part of the system; the government would realize their mistake soon enough, but not that Arthur was here _instead. _Somehow I doubted she'd be cool with me having two "wives".

I rolled my tongue across my lips slowly. Could I picture a life with Arthur?

Instantly I saw myself, dressed in pajamas, walking down the stairs, yawning. In the kitchen the smoke alarm went off and I rushed in to see Arthur covered in soot and cursing at the offending, blasted stove for burning his cookies. I walked over, grabbed the burning tray from his hands and, setting it on the stove, leaned forward and kissed him quickly, grinning into it.

I rolled my eyes.

Looks like I loved the idiot.

I grabbed my coat as I sprinted out the door trying to decide which way he'd gone and hoping to heaven that I picked the right direction.

**Reviewssssssss pleaseeee! :3**


	4. Tattered Coattails Don't Suit You

_Chapter Four (Tattered Coattails Don't Suit You)_

**Disclaimer: I still don't have my ownership… On that note, last night the world exploded. Hima linked his blog to Tumblr… we're all being watched. **_**He knows.**_

Outside the road was slippery with a fresh coat of rain and I could feel my shoes already filling with water. If I hadn't been running desperately, with no notice of the puddles I was splashing through, this wouldn't be a problem I thought sarcastically.

Of course I knew the hesitation on my part had been what led to this situation, but blaming someone else made me feel better.

Despite my commitment to find him and the anxiety that I wouldn't in time, I was still drowning in doubts. I was 19 but I knew that love didn't happen overnight like that. In all honesty, no, I _didn't _love him and I knew it. I frowned as I sank up to my shin in a particularly deep puddle. But I also knew that what this was was the _potential _to love him. I had found, out of millions of people, billions probably if you considered his other planet, a person I felt I could honestly love, maybe forever.

I slipped and crashed into a fence, gripping it for support as I worked to get my feet back underneath me. Squinting through the rain I couldn't see a single person out in the downpour.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; the water caught between the strands gathered at my fingers and dripped down my collar onto my back. I shivered and looked up at the street sign overhead. I wasn't far from that strange shop if I recalled correctly.

Would he have gone there?

He did tell me specifically not to follow him there…

Well I didn't have anything else to go on.

I heaved a deep sigh and took off once more, this time with a clear destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Arthur shuffled his feet against the cold, damp sidewalk as he slowly meandered towards the shop. Really now, what had he expected? Alfred to rush after him? Alfred to actually want him to stay? Alfred wanting <em>him <em>over some cute girl with long hair and curvy hips and a sunny personality and a constant loving smile?

Arthur laughed bitterly as the shop came into sight. There was no way, even with magic that that would be a possibility…

Well there really wasn't anything for it he decided. It wasn't going to happen so what was left to do but buck up and try to get home?

He paused, hand on the doorknob. What about Francis? Where the hell had he gotten to?

Well, not to worry. Francis could take care of himself, serve him right if he got lost and stranded in this strange world anyway Arthur concluded dismissively and grabbed the knob.

As the door creaked at the pressure he thought he heard a faint clattering. He glanced sideways down the alley. Nothing was there. He squinted and shrugged, turning back towards the door. As he was about to pull it open he heard a voice shout his name.

"Arthur! Arthur, don't you turn that knob!"

His hand froze half turned and he cringed. Great, just what he needed right now.

"Francis, I suggest you not come any closer to me right now." He ground out, his grip tightening. "I hate you more than I ever thought possible right now and I _will _kill you if you get within reach." His eyes flashed dangerously.

Francis skidded to a halt, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He knew better than to get closer but that didn't mean he wouldn't verbally abuse Arthur in his charming, French way.

"What has you so uptight and ready to bolt mon doux?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"_You." _Arthur spat.

"Me?" Francis frowned in confusion. "But I was the one who had the-"

"Oh yes. You were the one to have this bloody brilliant idea and get us tangled up in this horrid, backwards universe!" Arthur spun around and stabbed a finger at Francis. "It was all _your_ fault." His arm was shaking and he looked away quickly.

"Did something happen?" Francis questioned him worriedly. He had been sure this was the right place! Maybe he'd misread the book?

"No. Nothing happened." Arthur answered quickly. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here."

"Nothing? My, my, my. I knew you needed help but this…" Francis shook his head and grinned, hands held in front of him. "Come now Arthur, you just need to put in a little more effort!"

"I've put in all the effort I ever care to." Arthur grumbled, but he had yet to fully open the door to the shop.

"What exactly happened?" Francis asked a bit desperately. "I can't help if I don't know."

"You have done all the helping that I will ever require of you, you great ruddy prat! I rather throw myself from the highest building then spend one more second standing here ta-"

"Arthur! Hey Arthur!" A third voice now joined the conversation as I came skidding around the corner into view.

Francis turned in time to see Arthur's mouth drop open and the faint blush that tinted his cheeks for only a moment.

"What are you doing here you idiot? I told you not to follow me to the shop anymore." Arthur muttered, glaring.

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you just escape could I?" I asked easily before turning to stare at the Frenchman standing unobtrusively to my left. "Who're you? Oh, wait! You're Francis aren't you? Nice to meet you I guess." I stuck my hand out, grinning crookedly.

"Quite the charmer you have Arthur." Francis said with a wry smile as he took my hand in his. "But I must say he is extremely good looking." He raised an appraising eyebrow. "A lot like his brother."

I froze, my eyes going wide. "You know Mattie?" I glanced swiftly at Arthur for confirmation but he gave no sign that he knew anything about the current situation and my eyes quickly swiveled back onto Francis whose hand was still held firmly in my own. "How do you know Mattie? Have you- I mean, you better not have-" I stopped, confused and embarrassed and Francis chuckled.

"I have done nothing of the sort to your dear, sweet brother. No need to worry." He winked and Arthur snarled quietly in the background.

"Oh, ok then…" I finally released the captive hand and scratched at the back of my head awkwardly. "So… You're Artie's friend then?"

"Why yes, I am."

"He most certainly is not."

They both answered simultaneously.

I laughed. "Not really on the same wave length are you guys?"

They both turned to each other, Francis grinning like a devil, Arthur with an obvious glare darkening his features.

"Well, that answers that…" I muttered trying not to laugh again. "So Francis, I hear this is all your fault?"

Francis turned to stare at me in light shock before answering. "Well, I wouldn't use those exact words but yes, I am responsible for the current situation."

I remained silent for a moment before smiling. "Then I guess I have you to thank for this."

Francis's eyes widened and Arthur made a strange gurgling noise that neither of us took notice of.

"You are thanking me?" Francis asked, his eyes beginning to glow with a feverish light.

"Well, yeah! I mean…" I cut myself off and blushed lightly, coughing into my hand. "Yeah."

"So you enjoy mon cher Arthur's company?" He asked to clarify.

I decided to throw subtly and caution to the winds. "Well, yeah! I really like him." I said, grinning hugely and I _hoped_ attractively. I sure didn't like the idea of having to win the approval of this guy…

"Ho ho! What is this?" Francis exclaimed triumphantly. "Arthur you mislead me! I thought that-" He broke off when he noticed Arthur and I turned to look too, flinching when I saw him.

His hands were clenched at his sides, his face turned down, and there was an obvious quiver to his shoulders.

"Oh _shit_." I said breathlessly. "Hey, Arthur…" Maybe I shouldn't have followed him. Maybe he really had meant that. Maybe I had been reading the signs wrong this whole time and he didn't like me at all. Maybe I had just made a complete ass of myself.

I felt my face pale. I wanted to die. I wanted to go crawl into a hole and never show my face again…

Suddenly a pair of strong arms was thrown around my neck and my knees almost buckled under the unexpected assault. Regaining my balance I craned my neck to look down over the mess of golden hair in my face.

"Arthur…?" I asked in astonishment. My only answer was his arms tightening around my neck for a moment. I vaguely heard Francis back around the corner, no doubt to sit and wait out this strange occurrence out of the range of its massive awkward.

I opened my mouth to ask what the holy fuck was going on when I realized he was mumbling something into my shirt.

"Arthur I can't hear you." I said quietly.

He didn't respond for a moment and then finally he raised his head and taking a deep breath glared at me with all his heart. I stared at him in confusion. What… had I done now?

"I thought that…" He trailed off, glancing around; when he didn't see Francis he continued, "I thought that you didn't care at all." He shrugged, half laughing. "I thought that you'd be glad that I left." He took a step back; I instantly noticed the cold air that rushed in to suck his warmth from my jacket. "That is why you're here isn't it?" He asked worriedly, staring solemnly at me. "You didn't want me to leave?"

This had all happened so fast that I felt like I'd been thrown from a speeding car and I could only stare at him mutely.

The hopeful look slipped off his face to be replaced with first worry and then pain. As he bit his lip and took another step back I regained my voice and my arms shot out to grab him, pulling him back closely against the front of my coat.

"No, no. that's exactly why I came. I didn't want you to leave..." I blushed fiercely and turned my face away.

"You're quite red flower." He murmured into the material of my collar.

I stiffened when I felt his warm breath ghost over the skin of my neck. Calm yourself Alfred, I told myself sternly. Now's not the time to lose to your hormones.

"What do you mean 'flower'?"I asked stiffly, trying to distract myself; he hadn't let go of me yet.

"It's just a nickname. Would you prefer 'duck'?" He chuckled softly and I tried desperately to control the shiver that threatened to try and dislocate my spine. He paused in thought. "Or maybe just 'love'?"

"Ok! Yeah, that's a good one!" I practically yelled, wrenching myself away from his embrace. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the frigid, damp air encircle me again washing away his warm, cinnamon-y smell. He was staring at me worriedly and I laughed nervously. "Come on! We better get back to the house… it's raining you know?"

He watched me for another moment before relaxing and allowing a small smile to creep onto his face. "Right. Let's get going then."

As we turned the corner Francis looked up from his spot on an empty orange crate, smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

"So…" He trailed off suggestively and looked between us several times.

"Well what?" I asked lightly, holding the back of Arthur's shirt to keep him from launching himself at Francis.

"Oh nothing I suppose." He relented gently and standing up, grimaced at the way his pants stuck to his legs. "I suggest that we all get out of this terrible rain though." He glanced up at the offending clouds and then back to me. "I shall be retiring to my residence for the night then. See you two soon." He said with a wink before turning towards the street.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Are you… Are you staying with Mattie?" I already knew the answer but I had to ask anyway.

Francis only smirked and waved over his shoulder, sashaying away into the dull gray of the rain.

"What an absolute burk." Arthur muttered darkly.

"What's a- nah, never mind." I said, shaking my head. "Let's just get home."

**Send me reviewsssssssssss! They make me so happy! 3**


	5. Sneezes are not Contagious

_Chapter Five (Sneezes are not Contagious)_

**Disclaimer: Seriously guise, do I even need to put this here anymore? … Oh, and school's almost out for the semester! You know what that means~**

**No?**

**I can actually update this crap-pile! (By crap-pile I mean semi-interesting, crackish story) Expect massive chapters (which will be written while I wile away my sudden massive amounts of free time LOL)**

I sneezed for the eleventh time and Arthur sighed.

"Alfred, I really think you should go lay down."

"No can do!" I said cheerfully. "I feel fine!" I paused to cough into the crook of my elbow before continuing to tug the sheets onto the pull-out futon I had crammed into my office. "Besides, gotta get this set up. I'll be damned if I let Mattie stay with that weirdo French guy alone again!"

"And once you have your brother here where am I to go?"

I turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me that?"He raised an eyebrow, his lips turned down in a frown. "In _my_ room obviously! Well, I mean if you want… obviously…" I tailed off nervously.

It had occurred to me on the walk home that I no longer had a claim on him. He wasn't mine; he could leave whenever he wanted and I was powerless to stop him. The thought tore painfully at my heart.

He smirked. "Still awfully forward aren't you?"

I blushed and, stuttering, tripped over the trailing bed sheet in my hand, falling on my face. I just lay there for a moment willing myself to sink into the wood and never resurface. I wasn't prepared for this type of… effort… I was so scared. Where had my confidence gone?

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine!" I said loudly, jumping up. "Don't worry!" I went back to making the bed, biting my lip anxiously. "Don't worry…"

"It's hard not to be worried when you're about to chew through your own lip, love." He muttered, straightening the stack of papers lying scattered over my desk. "You don't regret it do you? Bringing me back?" He asked this cautiously, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I choked and spun around. "Of course not! It's not like I just acted on impulse." I punched one of the pillows in frustration. "I just don't know what I should do… At first you had to be here and I thought that I had to get you to like me because we were stuck together and why make everything that much more difficult? But then you acted like you hated me and were so upset and kept almost sending signals like you liked me… But then you weren't- you were different. And now, I want to get you because I really like you but you left and then you seemed happy but now you're all… distant and you don't- at first you hugged me," I blushed, but plunged forward recklessly, "but now you won't even hardly look at me…" I took a deep breath and dropped the pillow I had picked up at some point to squash against my chest. It fell to the bed with a flop and deflated, lying flat on the quilt.

Arthur fiddled with his shirt hem for a moment before walking towards me and sitting on the edge of the futon, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging them.

"It's not like I'm trying to be distant." He murmured. "But you have to understand my position." He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow ruefully. "I'm not from here. I'm not the same as you."

"What does that matter?" I asked, dropping down next to him.

He smiled wistfully. "It matters."

We were silent for a moment before he continued. "When I first got here I- I-" He blushed forcibly. "I loved you the moment I saw you. For what that's worth." He added, scoffing.

My mouth dropped open and I could feel the overwhelming happiness that must have been completely evident on my face.

"But I couldn't be sure you did. You thought that I was who you were stuck with. You were supposed to like me. But I knew the truth. I was deceiving you and somewhere on this planet is someone who already owns your heart. How could I compete with that? But you just pulled me deeper and deeper with your cheery warmth and patience." He smiled wryly. "You tried so hard to make me feel welcome, to make me happy… And all I could do was lie and hurt you, all the while trying to will away the feelings I had."

I sat in silence, watching as he rolled his ever luminescent eyes.

"Of course I've never been good with emotions and all that rot. I cry much too easily." He sighed and lolled his head back, face to the ceiling. "I honestly don't know what to make of this."

I was wary of asking but knew it had to be brought up eventually and the sooner the better. "Make of what?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "Our relationship obviously."

I grinned at that, really I did; a thousand watt grin that I thought would split my face. That was probably the best answer I could have hoped for. In relief I fell backwards, throwing my hands over my head and laughing loudly.

"What's gotten into you, you foul git?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing! I'm just happy!" I yelled, grabbing him around the waist. He fell back onto me and made a strangled noise.

"Moron! Let me go!"

I didn't answer and instead nuzzled my face into his hair, still smiling. He sighed sadly and for a moment I wandered if all his fears hadn't yet been put to rest but suddenly his hands came up to rest over mine, still splayed across his middle.

"So now what do we do?" He asked after a while.

"Now we call Mattie!"

"Hn." He breathed out his noise doubtfully. "And you think he will agree to this?"

"No, I think he'll do what I say!"

"You are delightfully delusional Alfred Jones."

I slid him over onto the bed and sat up. He glanced questioningly at me as I leaned forward. When I was within a foot of his face I paused and stared into his eyes. Behind the flash of irritation, confusion, and skin deep happiness I noticed a deep pool of hurt and fear still floating below.

I frowned. "What's wrong Artie?" I asked.

He twitched slightly as my breath blew lightly over his face, his mouth opening and closing several times before he looked away, his eyebrows pulling down worriedly. He wasn't going to answer. I sighed; this wasn't going anywhere unless I took charge.

"Hey." I put my hands tentatively on either side of his face. "Hey, tell me what's wrong."

He took a deep breath and frowned, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. "Come now Alfred. You can't really be this naïve can you?"

"W-what?" I faltered, my eyes widening.

He wiped impatiently at his eyes and sighed again. "There is someone in this world who owns your heart. She will inevitably turn up and there isn't a single thing I can do about it. I may have you attention right now but when she appears how-how will I-" He broke off.

I thought for a second, never once releasing my hold on his face. "Yeah, but Artie-"

"And will you stop calling me 'Artie'!" He fumed weakly.

"No." I said lightly. He made a disgruntled noise but I ignored it. "But Artie, I'm not going to change my mind, I like _you._"

"Now you listen here, Sir Alfred F. Jones." He said sternly. "You have some girl out there who is-" he wavered slightly before regaining his stride, "-is a perfect match for you. You are her other half, her soul mate. Don't be a prat and keep that from her."

Perhaps rather insensitively on my part I chose to ignore his rant and instead asked, "Hey… why do you like me?" I couldn't help but feel that he knew exactly what that feeling would be like, to have your heart stolen out from underneath you like that. Was it me that he found so painful to lose?

He blushed lightly. "I don't suppose you'll understand until you meet your girl but it's just a- well, where I'm from we're not that different. We just sometimes find someone who- who complete us. Like a puzzle piece being clicked into place." His lips twitched up in a sad, thoughtful gesture. "I knew from the start that I wasn't strong enough to walk away on my own, so I hoped to make you dislike me. I wanted you to be the one to leave. I can't stay here Alfred and neither can you choose me over the girl you are going to love like there was never anything as precious."

His eyes had clouded over with a faraway mystery, filled with what seemed to be age and wisdom all wrapped up in a façade of impatience, and inexplicably I found myself saddened by the centuries he seemed to have suffered and lived through.

"Hm." I hummed thoughtfully. "But how do you know I'm not supposed to like _you_?" I asked and he turned to stare at me disdainfully. "I mean, if you feel like we belong together…" I trailed off, struggling to make sense of the thoughts in my head. I gave up after a moment and grinned. "Well, what does it matter? I like you."

He snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

Now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared stiff still. What he had said had struck a chord in me and I couldn't escape the suddenly oppressive worry I felt building up in my chest. But I've never been one to question what I wanted. If you spend your whole life doubting your own abilities then you accomplish nothing but making it impossible to succeed. You have to plough on, head first, stalwartly, never thinking 'what if'.

"Don't worry." I said quietly. "Don't worry. 'Cause this is right."

"What?" He asked seeming not to have heard me.

"Nothing." I answered lightly, standing up and smiling. "Now let's call Mattie!"

* * *

><p>"Alfred you know I hate your food!" Matthew muttered, staring at the floor. "Please, I'm begging you, just let me-"<p>

"No way! You'll make pancakes or waffles or some fuckin' thing again!" I retorted. "And I'm out of syrup anyway."

Matthew dropped the fork he was holding in shock. "You're _what_?"

"You heard me." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm. Out. Of. Syrup."

He shook his head. "You're pitiful sometimes, you know that?"

I snorted. "Yeah sure, and you're not?"

"Never."

Arthur and Francis had been following this exchange with expressions ranging from irritation to amusement and now chose to intervene before blood was shed.

"Ah, why don't I make something?" Francis asked prying my arms from around Matthew's neck. "I'm sure it will suit even the most demanding of palette."

Matthew's eyes lit up instantly and he turned to look at Francis, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I knew you would like the idea, mon doux." Francis said with a grin.

I stared between them for a moment, debating jumping in to interrupt but thought better of it. Best to just have a forceful word with the Frenchman later; I stuck my tongue out trying to calculate my chances of taking him out in a fight when a hand hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I yelled, biting my tongue in the process.

"Don't make such a stupid face." Arthur muttered.

I frowned, rubbing the abused spot.

"Arthur, you shall help me!" Francis declared suddenly. "And Alfred, you and Matthew shall wait in the living room! Go on, shoo!" He waved us towards the door and I glanced back once to see a confused and annoyed look on Arthur's face before the door was slammed shut in mine.

"Well Alfred, what now?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

I stared at the offending door for a moment longer then spun around and grabbed his hand, towing him towards the hall cupboard.

"What else?" I exclaimed. "Chutes and Ladders!"

"Oh, God, no." Matthew groaned.

* * *

><p>"What are you up to Francis?" Arthur demanded suspiciously the moment the door was closed.<p>

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, rummaging through the cupboards in search of a pan. "I'm up to nothing."

"Bollocks." Arthur spat. "What're you trying to pull?"

Francis gave a long suffering sigh. "I'm separating you two so that I might question your frightful antics."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Staring at him critically, Francis swung the spatula around his head. "What do you think you are doing?" He finally cried exasperatedly. "One does not physically abuse their loved one! Nor do they wear such a perpetually troubled expression!"

"And why ever not?" Arthur grumped.

"Because! You are in love! You are supposed to be over the moon! Ecstatic! Overjoyed!"

"What have I got to be ecstatic about?" Arthur muttered, turning his gaze to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked worriedly, twirling around from the stove, which was now sizzling full of beans, broccoli, carrots, and steak.

"You don't _think anything through_ do you, you great prat? Don't you realize there is someone else Alfred will love with all his heart? Don't you _realize _I'll be forgotten?" He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, fighting for clarity.

Francis smiled pityingly. "And you think too _much_." He said softly.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when there was a bang from the other room and Francis took the distraction to interrupt.

"Arthur, listen to me. It does not matter where we are or what the future holds. Love is love and always will be." He paused, stirring the cheese sauce now simmering on the back burner. "You see Matthew? I have fallen quite quickly and completely for that little angel." He chuckled. "And I have no qualms. He is my heart's desire and for however long I may be his, God bless. But." He pointed the spatula at Arthur seriously. "That does not mean I will not be doing everything in my power to keep him." He winked.

Arthur stared in disbelief and grudging awe at him. Never once had it crossed his mind that Francis had a single serious thought in his head.

"You are so stubborn, but about all the wrong things."

At that moment the kitchen door burst open and Matthew came tumbling in.

"Don't do that!" He yelled, offended.

I laughed and came charging in after him. "Then don't be so push-able!"

"What's going on?" Francis exclaimed eyes wide, but with amusement hidden deep below the surface.

"Just a friendly game." I answered, grinning.

"You cheated." Matthew pouted. "You can't just chuck someone else off the board and claim unforeseen circumstances."

Francis broke out into peals of delighted laughter. "You must stay on your toes Matthew, mon amour! Good job Alfred."

I grinned widely and turned towards Arthur, only to find him staring at me disapprovingly. The grin slid off my face in apprehension. Staying on his good side was proving more and more difficult; though completely imperative, I reminded myself sternly.

"Hey-" I began only to be cut off by him suddenly chuckling.

"I always knew you were a cheater." He muttered, shaking his head, a smile forming slowly across his face.

My brain short circuited at the sight of it. It was honestly the first, truly happy smile I had seen him make and before I knew it I had crossed the room and wrapped him up tightly in my arms. He let out a small "oof!" when I squished him against me.

"You smiled. Finally." I breathed. Maybe there was hope for me after all. Maybe I _could_ gain his favor, permanently. Suddenly the crushing fear that had been gnawing at my heart all morning fell away and I could see, with startling clarity, the future and exactly what it held for me. Never, for any reason, would I allow this smile to escape me.

"Alfred." He gasped. "Alfred I can't fucking breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed, my arms springing back, allowing him to drop to the floor. He wobbled slightly before taking a deep breath. "Sorry…" I apologized again fretfully. I was terrified that I had ruined the mood and angered him again.

"For what?" He asked quietly staring up at me.

I blinked; I must have been imagining that knowing glint in his eyes. He couldn't possibly be so aware of my feelings…

"For… crushing you… just now…?" I prompted tentatively. "I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry if I ruined the mood." I tacked the last bit on spur of the moment and waited apprehensively for the reaction.

"I don't think it's that easy to completely ruin a mood, ducky." He murmured.

I felt my face flush violently, almost expecting to hear a '_poof_' as the color changed instantaneously. "I-I-I-" Suddenly my throat closed up and I choked in pain. The burn from the action brought tears to my eyes and I made a face, grimacing at that overly familiar scratch that always signified a sore throat.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked worriedly, leaning forward to stare more closely at me. "Are you alright?"

I waved a hand flippantly, my face still scrunched up in discomfort. I wanted nothing more than to groan and throw myself on the floor. This was so not cool.

The side of his mouth turned down and he continued to study me, his face full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I almost whispered. "My throat… suddenly it kinda 'urts." Already my voice had become raspy. I frowned in annoyance. Heroes weren't supposed to get sick. Now how was I supposed to take care of Arthur and Mattie?

"It was the rain wasn't it?" He asked guiltily. "I'm so sorry Alfred."

I cocked my head curiously, egging him on with my eyes.

"You got sick." He muttered. "I should have remembered about the rain…"

"Hey, wait a sec." I rasped, a hand flying up to grasp at my neck. Shit that hurt. "Why aren't you getting sick?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He stared at me in confusion. "I don't get sick."

**A/N: I think Francis might be my spirit animal. I just **_**get **_**him, you know? It's so surprising but he's the easiest for me to write. By a long shot. O_o`**

**So… I hope this story isn't disappointing anyone! ;^; I know where I'm going with it now but unfortunately I'm having a hard time getting there and setting it all up haha**

**So please be patient with me and send me lots of reviews~ **


	6. The Stairs Lead Up

_Chapter Six (The Stairs Lead Up)_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**OMG. What can I even say… I haven't touched this story in forever… I just… was lost. My writing was shit. I had no ideas. It was horrid! I didn't even feel like writing! AH:GLKHiodasdl;k**

**But I'm back! Hopefully, somewhat consistently! Haha AND NOW. **_**ONWARD TO THE STORY! **_**(I have to say… this got way more sensuous then I expected it to… heh uhhhhhh)**

"You guys don't get sick?" I asked incredulously. "Seriously?" I still had a hand to my throat and winced slightly as the word scraped past the sore tissue.

"Yes, seriously." Francis replied jokingly. "We never get sick."

"It's really not as impressive as you make it sound." Arthur interjected under his breath while toying with his fingers. "Like I said earlier, we're different." He shrugged and stared nonchalantly out the window.

I leaned back in my chair, surveying the newly cleaned kitchen. After lunch the counters and, strangely enough, floor, had all been covered in a variety of substances, some of which I wasn't sure had actually been a part of our meal. Mattie lay on the floor at Francis's feet where he had fallen asleep after ingesting enough food to kill an orphan. I'd never seen him eat so much. It seemed not only did he truly like Francis, he positively loved his cooking. I sighed; I was losing my ground in this debate.

Both Arthur and Francis must have been studying my face because as I sighed they both began to talk. Francis lost out however, silenced by an imperious wave of Arthur's hand.

"Alfred, when I said different…" He trailed off hesitantly.

Francis pursed his lips and turned to stare at Arthur, his expression full of trepidation.

"Look, I can totally accept whatever weirdo qualities you guys have. I get it." I paused, taking a shallow breath in a vain hope of holding back the cough threatening to erupt from my chest. "I just don't know what to do about Mattie."

Arthur had visibly relaxed, sagging slightly back into his chair; Francis on the other hand had leaned ever so slightly forward, tense, worried perhaps.

"What do you mean exactly?" Arthur asked, calmly stirring sugar into his tea.

"Exactly as I said." I answered, still looking at Francis. "I don't know what to do." I leaned forward and folded my hands on the table top and sighed. "Francis, listen." I waited until his eyes were on me and then continued. "I guess I can't really say anything since I have Arthur, and all thanks to you! But you had better treasure him beyond anything you've ever been gifted with."

Francis's eyes slowly lit up and when I had finished speaking he jumped up taking one of my hands in his.

"Thank you Alfred. Merci, merci!"

I rolled my eyes, prying my hand from his. "Yeah, sure Francis. Whatever you say."

He bent down and gently shook Mattie's shoulder. "Wake up, chouchou."

"Like I could stop you anyway." I added under my breath, coughing shortly.

Mattie twitched and slowly cracked open an eye. "S'wha izzit, eh?"

"Come, you must sleep in a bed." That said, Francis scooped him up in his arms and after an arduous promise to me of chastity, carried him out.

"Well, Alfred." Arthur began awkwardly. "I'm going to bed now I suppose."He glanced at me, his gaze lingering slightly before he stood quickly. "Night then."

I noticed a strange glint of apprehension and fear in his eyes before he turned and I jumped up, possibly quicker than he had, and grabbed him by the wrist. He spun round to face me, eyes wide. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked shortly.

"To bed." He answered, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong now?" I muttered petulantly, sticking my bottom lip out. Hadn't he figured out he could trust me yet?

He stared back at me stiffly for a moment before breathing out deeply. "_Nothing_." He tugged his arm free and, spinning on his heel, took off for the stairs. I followed and soon we were standing outside my bedroom door. "Ah." Was all he said as he stared blankly at the wood grain of the door.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Oh, come on." He scoffed. "You can't possibly expect me to sleep in here with you for a second night."

"Yeah, I do expect it actually." I replied frostily. "And if you're so keen on getting away I wanna know why you're outside my door jus' starin' at it like a frickin' lost puppy."

He turned scarlet, though whether out of anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

"I will _not _stand here and be made fun of." He fumed.

"Good, then off to bed with you." I grinned. "That is, if you wanna sleep in the same room as Francis." In my infinite wisdom I had given Mattie his old room, leaving the guest room for Francis. I would never admit it, even under pain of death, but I'd totally planned it that way.

Arthur didn't move for a moment and then suddenly kicked the door open and stomped to my bed, which he proceeded to thoroughly destroy as he got under the covers. When he was properly tucked beneath the sheets and comforter he glared up at me as though daring me to comment.

Too bad for him; I'm shitty at avoiding conflict.

"Don't you just look right at home?" I joked, closing the door and sauntering towards the other side of the bed. His eyes widened but I managed to keep a straight face. "You should make the bed tomorrow since it's going to be so messed up and _rumpled._" I tried my best to lower my voice in a sultry way and stared at him with half closed eyes but my voice cracked and I was launched into another painful coughing fit that brought tears to my eyes. Well there went any hope I had of smoldering.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He warned me in a deep voice and I suppressed a shiver.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged and jumped onto the bed, landing neatly next to him and stretching out, arms above my head. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because you like women, you like _girls._ And I am _no _girl." He murmured slowly, leaning further and further over my prone form.

I opened my mouth in an attempt to respond but all that came out was a strangled squeak. I grimaced internally; some awesome hero _I _was…

Arthur licked his lips and placed a hand gently against the side of my face, turning my head ever so slightly until I was looking directly into his eyes, those impossibly green, burning eyes. I swallowed.

"Ah- ah Arthur, uh, I-"

"Shh."

In the back of my head I abruptly realized how dark it was in the room; I'd only turned on one small lamp earlier and now the glowing warmth seemed much farther away than before. It also seemed to have lost some of its warmth in comparison with Arthur. What was I thinking about that now for? What was wrong with me? It must have been my sickness muddled mind.

He was less than two inches from my nose and I squeezed my eyes shut, maybe in fear, maybe in anticipation? I wasn't sure.

"I'm just kidding, love." He breathed and sat back chuckling. "You should have seen your face."

I sat up too, staring at him and blinking rapidly. There was that painful tenor in his voice again. What could I _do _to convince him of me? I thought desperately. Probably my first course of action would be to not make such pained faces when he got close…

"Hey." I said sternly and he glanced at me in surprise. "I may not know anything. And I may have only ever thought about pretty girls with long hair and thin fingers and warm skin…" I coughed, blushing. "But, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try." I wrung my fingers together several times before finally adding, "Besides… I already told you. I like _you_. I wasn't lying."

"I know." He muttered. "I just… don't wanna get sick."

I sighed and rolled over. "Fine then; lie all you want. Night."

Just as my breath was slowing and my brain relaxing I felt the quilt being tugged from underneath me. I was about to protest when it was suddenly draped gently over my shoulders.

"Good night, Alfred." Arthur whispered sadly.

"Hey."

When I'd waited five minutes without a response I turned over to see if he was asleep. His eyes were wide open, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

"What's it going to take to get you to believe me?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing." He muttered and then hastily added, "It's not that I don't believe that you like me but… being intimate is different. It's a whole new level Alfred; one that you of all people should never experience." He turned away guiltily. "I won't leave. Do believe me on that. I will be here for you as long as you desire my company. But I will not take it any farther than that. No matter what you say."

I studied him closely for a moment. "You still see me as that perfect, blonde, jock who's waiting for the cheerleader to pop up aren't you?" I asked incredulously. "That's completely stupid! I won't regret it! Get that through your head!"

"It's a big difference." He spat.

"But I keep telling you-"

"You can't see the future!" He roared angrily, interrupting me.

"Neither can you…" I whispered, closing my eyes; my fuckin' head was killing me.

He didn't answer and the room went silent, our emotions seeming to coat the very walls. I blinked several times and watched my ecstasy slide morosely down the far wall. My eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark and I could clearly see the shadows of the trees play across the ceiling from the streetlamps. They seemed cold and distant. I absentmindedly ran a hand over my throat; it was still incredibly sore and I was suddenly regretting not having taken some medicine before bed.

"Can you please, please just trust me? Haven't I earned that much at least?"

In my peripheral vision I noticed his expression soften.

"Yes. Yes, you have earned it. I'm just scared to give it to you." He laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry Alfred. Really, I am." Turning, he fixed me with a steady, level gaze. "I will refrain from such rude behavior in the future."

I grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! Maybe I should just kiss you right now then…" I scooted over a few inches and leaned my face closer to his. He didn't shy away and I was about to land a kiss on his lips, _finally,_ when he suddenly bolted upright.

"Wait!" He said, throwing his hands up. "I can't do this now!"

I groaned and threw myself backwards. _SO CLOSE._

"Alfred, calm down. I promise I'll do whatever you want,"

I blushed forcibly as my mind went straight down the teenage-hormone-gutter and I hacked up a lung.

"But not while you're like this!" He stared worriedly at me.

"I'm not going to die!" I muttered angrily. "Just kiss me already would you? _Jeez!_"

He barked a laugh, grabbing my face, much more gently than I thought his swift movement would have deemed possible, and crashed our lips together. I saw sparks. His lips were soft and cool, most likely due to my slight fever, and I could feel tendrils of _something _flowing through my body straight to my stomach, and maybe a little lower. It took me by surprise and I opened my mouth and gasped breathily. He stiffened and pulled back swiftly, one side of his lips quirking up slightly.

I opened my eyes slowly, contemplating the curling tingle that was floating around my pelvis. I'd never felt that before and the distraction it proved to be far outweighed what I had imagined.

"I think you should sleep now." Arthur murmured quietly.

I turned towards him slowly, my mouth hanging open.

He chuckled nervously. "Your eyes have a rather feverish light to them; you really need to calm down, love." His voice sounded so collected that it shocked me from my stupor and I resumed my ridiculous blushing.

"Sorry." I said shortly, embarrassed and flipped over, fighting the dizziness and closed my eyes. "Good night."

**WHaaaaoooOOOOh, I have no idea what even happened just now… Another update next week! Have a lovely couple days my darlings!**

**REVIEW ME! O3O **


	7. The Girls are for Girls

_Chapter Seven (The Girls are for Girls)_

_**I'M KICKING THE RATING UP GUYS. OK. THERE'S YOUR WARNING.**_

**And just for the record, that title in no way defines my sexual views… I love heterosexuals and homosexuals and pansexuals and you name it. I LUV U GUISE HERR DERR  
>Ok I'm done. ~here we go!~<strong>

Despite having quickly drifted off into a light sleep I found myself a mere two hours later lying wide awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Arthur's quiet breathing. It was calming to say the least, but my sore throat and aching head begged for sleep. I tossed and turned, moaning into my pillow softly for probably 15 minutes before a hand rubbed itself slowly between my shoulder blades.

"Bloody hell, what's your problem?"

"I c'n't slee'." I rasped, grimacing. I held back another unmanly whimper and smothered myself back into my pillow. I heard a sigh and then suddenly a hand grasped my shoulder, turning me on my side. "What're you doin'?" I gasped.

"Shh. Turn this way." He continued to tug until I was pressed against his chest, then brought his arm up to my neck and began trailing his fingers over my throat. Instantly I relaxed, sagging into the mattress. He chuckled and his warm breath ruffled the hair at my collar. I meant to mutter a 'thank you' or maybe an 'I love you' but I was asleep so fast I didn't get the chance.

About 6 in the morning my eyes fluttered open. I blinked confusedly several times before I realized I had turned over in my sleep, molding myself to Arthur, and my face was now buried in his neck. I blushed and experimentally moved my legs a bit. As I suspected, they were tucked between Arthur's. My stupid, girly blush intensified. I stilled, hoping not to wake him and instead turned my attention to the window to watch the sun rise. I got bored waiting though and directed my gaze to the body an inch from mine. In the pre-sunrise light and close proximity I could easily see details I hadn't noticed yet.

His hair positively glowed in the light, and his skin was pristine. Eyelashes that were a dark honey blonde reached down and rested on his cheeks, and asleep his eyes were no longer surrounded by the perpetual frown lines and wrinkles of worry. I swallowed, somewhat in awe. I had really hit the fuckin' jackpot.

As the first rays slid through the blinds and over our prone forms Arthur began to stir. I quickly retracted my legs, turned onto my back and closed my eyes, feigning sleep. He raised a hand and ran it over my eyelids, down my face, neck, to my chest and gently gripped my forearm. I repressed a shiver and contemplated the burning sensation that his fingers had left on my skin. So he was an early riser… damn it.

"Alfred. Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back, holding in a snigger.

"And how long have you been awake?"

Busted.

"A while…" I muttered evasively.

"I see. And what were you doing while you were awake?"

"Uhh…" I opened my eyes a crack to take in his expression apprehensively. He was grinning; I threw caution to the winds in a fit of teenage boldness. "I was checkin' you out."

He surprised me by snorting and leaning in to kiss me quickly. "Like what you see?"

My mouth dropped open at his flirty tone.

"We should get going… start breakfast and then maybe-"

He was cut short by the bedroom door slamming open. We both turned to stare incredulously at the figure that had caused the disturbance. There in the doorway was a young girl; her hair was pulled back into pigtails, large glasses perched haphazardly on her nose. The expression on her face would have been camera worthy were it not for the fact that it was trained on me. Next to me I heard Arthur utter a short curse and turn his gaze quickly from the door.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"Who do you think I am, you dolt?" She seethed. "I'm Anthea. I'm your wife." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "I think the bigger question is why _he's _in your bed." She pointed at Arthur and tilted her head angrily to the side.

I opened my mouth several times only to snap it shut again. I had no idea what to say! My brain beat itself repeatedly against the sides of my skull in desperation but nothing would surface. I had no idea what to do.

"Ah." Arthur murmured. "I do believe that fate has finally caught up with us."

I whipped my head around to stare at him but he wasn't looking at me. He was gazing calmly at the girl in the doorway. Her shadow was spread out across the floor and reached the end of the bed. "Look Alfred. She has long blonde hair and rather thin arms if I do say so myself." He redirected his gaze to me, his eyes shining with dark humor. "It's exactly as you wanted."

My mind was suddenly filled with a strange blinding rage and I could do nothing but grab him by the shoulders and pull him closer, closer, until we were almost nose to nose.

"I will not let this happen. Not ever." I whispered fiercely. "The council cannot control my fate."

His expression didn't change, remaining as dubious and hurt as ever.

"Excuse me."I muttered as politely as I could manage, shifting my gaze towards the woman still in the doorway. "But I don't remember giving you permission to enter my house."

She snorted. "Like I need it."

In the back of my head, through the haze of anger and worry, I registered yet another British accent. Was there no rest for the weary?

"Listen here mister." She said imperiously and I glanced up, a rebuttal already on the tip of my tongue, but it dried up as soon as I realized she had crossed the room and was pointing an accusing finger at Arthur. Arthur's shocked expression would have make me laugh but for the anger and irritation bubbling up in my chest.

"No way." I said loudly. "No, this isn't Arthur's fault. And you, get _out_ of my house."

She turned to stare incredulously at me.

"Excuse me? I come all the way over here to find someone else in your bed and you tell me to get out?" Her face took on an angry red blush. "Did I get stuck with a crazy person?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Arthur frown. Taking a closer look at her face I realized there were tears glimmering faintly at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks in thin rivulets.

"Ah, shit." I muttered. "Look, I don't know what they told you but…"

"Cut the crap." She said bitingly. "You know exactly what they told me! You got a letter too didn't you? They all say the same thing!"

"Oh, come on..." I moaned. That didn't seem right though… something was tugging at the back of my mind but I couldn't grasp what exactly it was.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" She bit out, before blinking rapidly to try and rid herself of the tears. Without warning she spun on her heel and left the room. I jumped up without thinking and ran after her, leaving Arthur alone in my double bed in the semi-dark.

"Wait. Wait, for fuck's sake!" I yelled. I reached as far forward as I could and finally grabbed hold of her wrist. "Did you say you got a letter?" A light went on in my head.

She stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I did. Don't remember me winning the argument a few minutes ago?"

I threw my head back and laughed deeply, still holding her wrist. "Oh man! Oh, this is so awesome!"

"What the hell are you on about?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't you see?" I exclaimed excitedly. "Don't you?" When she frowned in confusion I laughed again. "Both parties don't get a letter! It's only the 'husband'! If you got a letter than you're not mine!"

She stared at me in shock for a moment, her mouth hanging open. "What…?"

I grabbed her in a hug and spun around on the spot. "You're not mine! We both got letters! I'm still a free man!"

Her face sank into a look of dejection and her lips curled down slightly. "Alfred. Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, glancing down.

"Is this what you really want? Are you sure," She paused, thinking, "_this_ is right? Are you sure I'm not yours?"

I stared into her tree green eyes. They were deep and fierce; not fierce like a summer storm, like Arthur's, but fierce like the cold of a pine forest in the dead of a winter night.

"I'm sure." I said solemnly.

Just at that moment Arthur padded around the corner.

"Ah. I'm… sorry. Did I-?" He broke off and pointed behind him, back towards the open bedroom door. "I'll just head back, shall I?" Chuckling nervously he took a hesitant step back.

"Wait! Goddamnit Arthur!" I yelled, far louder than I had intended. "You have to hear this!" I dropped Anthea to her feet and spun around throwing my arms as wide as the narrow hallway would allow. "She got a letter!"

He stared at me suspiciously. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. But-"

"Arthur, you dumbo! Don't you get it?"

"I don't see what-"

"She's not mine! She got a letter! Only one person does!" I ran forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm still free!" 'for now' I added in my head worriedly.

He raised an eyebrow before simply laughing and smiling up at me. "But now… what do we do with her?" He asked quietly, looking over my shoulder.

I turned and saw Anthea leaning awkwardly against the wall leading to the kitchen. Biting my lip, I gestured for her to come over. At first she hesitated but finally, pushing herself forward, she trotted closer.

"Anthea, uhm…"

"Just chill your tits." She muttered raising a hand to stop me. "Something is up… I don't know what, but I'm going to figure it out." Her eyes took on a fiery light. "And you." She turned to stare intensely at me. "You are at the root of this, somehow… And I am not giving up. I'm going to find my blasted wife."

I frowned nervously. "What exactly are you planning on-"

"I'm staying here obviously."

**FOR EVERYONE WHO CARES, I have this all successfully planned out and it will be wrapped up shortly! Hopefully to everyone's pleasure! x3**

**As always, I love you all and thank you for reading and sticking with me!**


End file.
